lick my wounds, suck the venom (there's our shelter, there's our shed)
by psychrollins
Summary: There may be bumps along the road, scraps and grumps but as long as Roman has his two pups in his lap or at is feet, Roman is a happy man.


**A/N:** **Note: I had already started this before MITB, and had no faith in the WWE to do right by Dean, and was shocked when they did but I didn't want to change the story so lets just pretend that for this, Dean never won MITB and never cashed in. (But yay for the fact that he actually did, congrats champ!) In the light of Tuesdays events, and how much my heart is hurting right now, I'm sending love to Roman and his family. I also have never written puppy play and I don't know... Just. yeah. Title taken from The Do's Lick My Wounds.**

/

It had started with Seth. It was little things that Roman noticed, the way Seth would keen whenever he ruffled his hair or patted his head, how he would nuzzle into every crook of Roman's body when he got the chance. At first Roman found it, odd, that his best friend seemed to show all the mannerisms of an overgrown puppy, but after many nights of Seth falling asleep curled up in his lap and Roman _enjoying_ the way his friend would unknowingly mouth and chew at Roman's leg in his sleep, he decided to do some research.

He didn't know it was a thing but apparently it was and Roman spent a hell of a lot of time flicking through websites on his phone while Dean drove them to the next city and Seth curled himself up in the backseat and yapped in his sleep. The more he read about it, the more he understood and the more he liked the thought of it all. Seth. Being his puppy.

It took Roman a while to actually confront Seth about it all, but when he did his younger friend looked at him with large, inquisitive eyes and expressed that he had no idea he acted like dog half the time. And then Roman had felt guilty as hell, had he read too much into the situation? Seth didn't want this? But after a couple of days of Roman desperately trying to avoid his brother (which was hard, because they were tag partners and lived on the road together, and Dean kept shouting at them in the car because of awkward silences that needed to be filled with something), Seth cornered him and told him that, yeah, this is what he wants, what he _needs._ And ever since then, Seth had been Roman's pup and he had never loved anything more.

At first it was a little hard to get into a groove, both skirting around things that they particularly wanted and both scared to go too far, but then Seth took an almighty bump in the ring and practically yelped Roman had gone from tag partner to concerned pup owner in a matter of seconds and he'd spent all night petting Seth and telling him that he was a good boy, such a good boy, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his belly. After that, they both found a groove that fit them well. Seth liked attention lavished upon him and especially liked being called a _good little pup,_ and Roman liked it when Seth did what he was told and when he had to be constantly next to Roman, have some sort of contact with him to know that he's there.

They had never intended to let Dean in on their _thing,_ they didn't think that he would understand, but then he had walked in on them when Seth was on his knees with his head in Roman's lap, and Roman was scratching behind his ears and telling him that Seth was the best little puppy in the world. Dean had been wide eyed and _what the fuck is going on here_ spilled from his mouth.

Seth had been so far into his space that he didn't really snap out of it at the sight of him and when Dean had took a daring step towards Roman, voice dripping with threat of _What the hell are you doing to Seth, Roman?_ Like Roman was hurting him, Seth had bristled defensively and _growled_ at Dean and even though Roman was a nervous wreck at the thought of explaining all of this to their brother, he had felt a hot swirl of satisfaction at Seth's little protective streak, like a true puppy protecting his master.

He'd calmed Seth down enough to send him to sleep curled in a ball by his feet so that he could explain everything to Dean. His brother never took his eyes off Seth the whole time he was telling him about their little thing, how Seth enjoyed being treated like a puppy, practically was one in a human's body, and how Roman enjoyed taking care of him like anyone would take care of a real puppy. Roman could tell that Dean wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing and couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed Seth's dog behaviour, but he promised not to say anything about it to anyone and not to poke fun at Seth when he wasn't in his space.

It hadn't surprised Roman when he'd caught Dean watching them more than usual. Seth had decided that he didn't care what Dean thought and stopped hiding when he slipped into his other self, and on numerous occasions he'd caught Dean looking at them with a certain longing in his eyes and then saw him scrolling through the same websites that Roman had on his phone when he thought no one was looking.

So it hadn't been a surprise when Roman decided to test the waters one day and asked, _you want in?_ And Dean had just nodded shyly.

Seth wasn't happy about it at all, had kicked up a hell of a fuss when Roman had told him that he was in effect, getting a new puppy. Seth had grumbled and growled, said something about why Roman would want a scruffy, mangy, stray mutt when he already had a pure pedigree at home. Dean had growled at him for that and Roman had had to put a leg in between them to stop them scrapping and despite it all Roman felt oddly satisfied.

It took Seth a while to warm up to having another puppy other than himself, hated the fact that he had to share the attention now, and at one point he even blank out refused Roman's affection, opting to curl up at the bottom of the other hotel bed and pout. He'd quickly gotten bored of that when he noticed that sulking wasn't helping him in anyway and was in fact giving Dean more of the attention, seeing as Roman was focusing on him rather than trying to get Seth over to him.

Even though Seth got used to it, accepted it, his boys still fought. Fought for the most attention, for the most space at the bottom of the bed by Roman's feet and for the most scraps of food from his plate.

It amused Roman immensely when Seth came back from his injury having gained a couple of pounds. When Roman offered bits of chicken and pizza crusts down to them (even though they had eaten their own Roman couldn't help but give them more when they nuzzled into his legs) he laughed gave double to Dean because Seth had gotten a chubby pup and didn't need as much. Seth's pout and huff, along with Dean's smug munching was the funniest thing out. That night Seth had curled up extra tight and guilt licked hot in Roman's gut, until Dean nosed Seth arms out of the way and lavished Seth's belly with attention and care, letting him know wordlessly that he was still a pretty puppy and that they loved him endlessly, chubby or not.

The moments were rare, but that night Seth and Dean had curled up together around Roman's feet, nuzzling into each other while Dean nips and bites at every part of Seth's skin.

Dean and Seth affection moments are something Roman cherished, and he knows he's going to get them tonight. They're in the car on the way to the hotel after the latest pay per view, after Dean's loss and the way that Dean is hunched in on himself in the backseat while Seth looks at him with the saddest eyes Roman's even seen lets him know that Seth is ready to slip into that space and attack Dean with every ounce of his puppy love. Give him what he wants, what he _needs._

Roman's instinct is rewarded later that night when he shuffles out of the bathroom to see his pups lying on the bed together. Dean is coiled in on himself a little but Seth is practically laying on top of him, nuzzling and licking his face. There's soft little whines and whimpers coming from the both and of them and Roman quickly realises that Seth is licking and washing away Dean's tears.

He stands in the doorway and appreciates the site of his boys in a rare moment of quiet, let's himself be thankful for what he has.

A couple of years ago, if Roman's future self had told him that this would be his life, he probably would have laughed and told himself to stop being so fucking weird. But now he couldn't be any happier with his life, didn't know how much he needed _this,_ probably needs it more than Seth and Dean.

Tonight may be tainted with the sadness of Dean not winning his match, but Roman lets that satisfying warmth spread through him when he gets on the bed himself, Dean and Seth instantly climbing on top of him together. They normally sleep by his feet, their preferred position because everywhere else gets too hot, but tonight calls for complete attachment and Roman is more than happy to oblige. Seth goes back to grooming Dean, pulling content whimpers and grumbles from him.

Roman smiles down at them, kisses and pats them both on the head and tells them he loves his pups more than anything. He closes his eyes and scratches behind their ears, let's the sound of Seth's lapping tongue lull him to sleep.

There may be bumps along the road, scraps and grumps but as long as Roman has his two pups in his lap or at is feet, Roman is a happy man.


End file.
